Talk:DBF Wiki: A Multiverse at War/@comment-26523805-20160221012532
Since my self insert was rushed due to my battery dying (and it died about a minute after posting it.), so I guess I'll expand (dong) it and change/add/remove some of it. *Username: Pikart767 *Nickname: Pikart or Arthur, either is fine by him. *Age: 23 *Gender: Male *Alignment: None *Favorite series: Pokemon, Smash Bros, Earthbound. *Appearance: Red Link Cap, Messy Black Hair, Pixalated Shades, Blood Red colored left eye, Brown colered right eye, Plaid Jacket, Dark Blue Jeans, and Orange Boots. *Bio: Nothing is known about his backstory, he's a strange man with a strange goal. His goal is to find his equal. *Powers, Weapons, and Abilities: Dragon Sword -''' '''Pikart's Signature Blade. A blade that is infused with the blood of a Dragon God. It's power is great, and can take control of Dragons, no matter how strong, though some may be hard to control. With it Pikart can perform moves like Dragon Crust (A spinning attack that reflects Magic and deals more damage by the tip), Dragon Brake (Destroys the opponent's guard, leaving them open for another strike, but only when they attempt to block the attack.), and Dragon Boost (Powers up allies and himself with the blade's power, however, the Blade also loses it's own power while in use.) '''Beam Sword - '''Pikart's Other Blade. Dispite being a clear rip-off of the SSB Beam Sword, which in turn is a rip-off of the Lightsabor, it is a extremely powerful blade. The sword can extend reach at the cost of damage. He naturally uses it as a dagger, dispite it's lack of Range, it's power is great. He can dual wield both the Dragon Sword and the Beam Sword to power up it's moves. '''Wind and Lightning Control - '''Pikart can control the wind and lightning around him. As long as their's wind or lightning, he can change the direction, and even amplify it's power. '''Earthbending - '''Pikart can earthbend, with it being near equil to Toph's, though not as good or better. '''Teleportation - '''Self explanitory. '''Lightningrod - '''Naturally attracts lightning, which also makes Electric attacks power him up. '''A Killing Stare - '''Not a actual killing stare, but it can see into the opponent's soul. Though the stare can make even the bravest shiver. However, he keeps Shades up to avoid this, though he can still look into the opponent's soul with it up, though not as effectively. '''PSI - '''Pikart knows multiple types of PSI. The following is PK Fire, PK Freeze, PK Flash, PSI Paralyse, PSI Hypnosis, PSI Magnet, PSI Life-up, PSI Attack-Up, PSI Counter, and PK Thunder. Like all PSI users, it can't be used infinite times. '''Plaid Jacket - '''Dispite looking like a normal Plaid Jacket, it soften blows, and when the hood is up, he isn't visable when far away. '''Demonic Mask - '''A Mask with the power of a Demon Demigod, when put on, he gains a massive 666% boost in all stats, but at the same time, he loses his mind and sanity, and is used as a Last Resort only as he risks Genocide when it's put on, and only when his body is weakened enough is only when he can take it off.